No Good Deed
by the siren sisters
Summary: A son of Poseidon/marine is murdered and NCIS investigates. Percy and Annabeth are sent to help with the investigation. Also if you could REVIEW and say which paragraphs are better, the PJO paragraphs or the NCIS paragraphs. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

He was looking over his shoulder, running. His startling green eyes caught the attention of the woman chasing him, but business is business. She caught a sudden burst of speed and caught him by his hoodie. "Punk!" she spat. He recoiled. "What? What'd I do?" She drew her knife. "Oh no! Oh no please no!" The knife slid across his throat and she walked away.

In the squad room all Hades had broken lose. Tony wasn't there, two hours late. Tardiness, on his part was expected. But two hours? Ziva was interrogating McGee, squeezing his earlobes and all. "What do you know McGee!" McGee squirmed, "Nothing! He texted me earlier, said he'd be late."

"Miss me!" Tony strutted into the squad room bruised and scraped, badly. He was limping too. Ziva rushed up and hugged him (much to the awe of her coworkers) then she Gibbs-slapped him. "Ouch!" She moved up closer. "Where were you?" He yipped in pain. "Car accident. Got out in okay shape, had to go to the hospital for a checkup though." Ziva blushed. "oops!" Tony continued, "But the accident was caused by a guy who had stopped cold when he saw a dead body. A marine, Petty Officer Nicholas Platts." Gibbs got up. "Grab your Gear," and he headed out the door. Tony smiled/winced. "You heard the man, McGruesome! Grab your Gear!"

Poseidon was peacefully have a conversation with his wife Amphitrite when a small messenger crab named Seasall rushed in bearing bad news... Amphitrite was sent out of the room while the two talked. Seasall was saying that his on land mission had been intercepted! How could it be? He had sent one of his most trusted half-blood sons!

"Nicholas Platts was found dead on a sidewalk in D.C. early this morning!" Seasall exclaimed. "His throat was slit and there was blood everywhere! It was quite disturbing. It even caused a car accident! Well the body did not the murder I heard that NCIS was to investigate it since he was undercover as a marine." All the time Seasall was talking Poseidon was thinking why would someone want to murder Nicholas? All he was doing was trying to introduce solar power to Navy ships to help reduce sea pollution! Unless it went deeper than that with Nicholas...

At the crime scene. Tony was tearing up a little at the wreckage of his beloved car. Ziva was giggling at his reaction. Gibbs was scowling, wishing they would work. Tony started bagging and tagging and Ziva started taking pictures. Ducky stated, "This man was killed approximately eight hours ago." the time was 1000 hours. "This reminds me of-" Tony cut him off. "Murder Weapon! It's a knife. Jagged edge. Blood, possibly the murder victim's, partial print."

Percy enters the room...

"Percy come in son!" Poseidon boomed. "I was expecting you."

"Of course you were expecting me... You invited me." Percy pointed out. " What am I here for anyways?"

"Nothing, nothing can't a father just ask to see his favorite son?"

"Dad I know it's nothing when you wear your Hawaiian bathrobe. Considering you wore it when your kingdom was under attack..."

"You had to bring that up! Any ways back on subject... I sent Nicholas on a mission to try and get the navy to use solar power. You know to help reduce water pollution and all that"

"I remember that he enlisted and everything. What happened? Do you need me to go help him?" Percy asked.

"Well yes he enlisted. What happened was that he was murdered and I don't need you to help him I need you to help the investigation..." Poseidon explained. "We believe that he got involved with the wrong people and that is why he was murdered... I just want some closure and I know I can trust you to handle that..."

"I will go but can I bring a... Traveling companion?" Percy inquired.

"Yes you can bring Annabeth." Poseidon said suppressing a chuckle.

Percy walked out leaving Poseidon alone with his thoughts...

**R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I need answers Duck." Gibbs said with his usual calm demeanor.

"Have I ever let you down? Don't answer that. Anyways the cause of death is quite obvious, a clean slit to the throat. Death was instantaneous, that's actually better for the poor

young man he would have been in quite a lot of pain had the knife not severed his spine. This actually reminds me of a time I examined the body of a young man in Germany, the poor

chaps throat was slit by a female KGB spy... Quite ironic considering the rumor was that they were dating..." Ducking explained

"Ducky, is there anything else or did I waste time listening to you when I could have gotten a coffee?"

"There is a point Jethro... I think the same thing might have happened to our young Commander..."

After that comment Gibbs walked out of the room.

"Ummm... Ducky may I see the body?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well who are you miss.?" Ducky asked feeling quite rude for not noticing his guests before...

"I am Annabeth Chase and this is my friend Percy Jackson. He and commander Nicholas are brothers."

"I see... Well you said you would like to look at the body?"

"Yes please, I have always been interested in human biology..." Annabeth explained a little embarrassed.

"I will look with you. yes?" Ziva asked.

"Of course you can Ziva you know you are always welcome to." Ducky told her. "But why now my dear?"

"I think I recognize him..." Ziva said a little louder than she expected to.

As soon as Ziva and Annabeth turned around and got wrapped up in a conversation with Ducky, Tony tapped Percy's shoulder and told him to turn around

as soon as he did he knew what Tony meant the girls were turned around and leaning over. The girls whispered and nodded and as if on cue Tony and Percy turned around and struck up a

conversation about cars. As soon as they got to a rousing discussion about the Maserati Spyder they both flinched and turned around. To see none other than Annabeth and Ziva with their hands in a Gibbs slap pose.

"Did you just Gibbs slap us?" Tony exclaimed.

"Actually where I come from it is a Zues slap." Annabeth replied with confidence. Just after that moment the phone rang. Abby's face showed up in the phone as she said "Get down here right now!"

"Saved by the bell..." Percy whispered to Tony.

"Zues slap?" Tony whispered back while rubbing his head. Percy just shrugged.

As the four walked into Abby's lab, the men clearly engaged in a conversation about the Zeus slap, Abby looked up. "You guys need to see this! Its serious stuff! Where's Gibbs? Who are they?" They were all shocked by how high strung she was, then noticed the 15 Caf Pow bottles next to the computer.

Percy was shocked. "15 Caf Pow? Do you sleep?" Abby was bouncing up and down while shooting off whatever she had to say with no direction. "No! Where's Gibbs Get him! Important! I need to feed Mortimor! Sister Rosita bowled a perfect game last Saturday!" Tony grabbed her arm softly. "Abby. Calm down." He looked down at the Caf Pow he brought. "You won't need this. Whatd'ya got Abs?" She continued bouncing. "The knife, the knife has been used in 7 other murders. Get this, in all seven murders, some passing eyewitness saw a glowing green trident overhead and red letters saying Traitor. Other eyewitnesses noticed nothing." Ziva's eyes widened. "Tony, the body was hidden by bush and shrub, is it possible that the man in front of you saw what Abby is describing?" Tony nodded, "Yes. That would make sense given the other cases, but still I don't buy this supernatural-" He looked back and Percy and Annabeth had gone.


End file.
